1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door of a cooking apparatus and the cooking apparatus including the same, and more particularly, a door of a cooking apparatus having an air-gap to receive pollutants and an pollutant discharge unit located in the door to discharge at least a portion of the pollutants from the air-gap and a cooking apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a related art cooking apparatus includes a cooking chamber for heating food therein using a heater or microwaves. The cooking apparatus usually includes a cabinet surrounding the cooking chamber and a door connected to the cabinet for closing the cooking chamber. In the related art cooking chamber, the external appearance of the cooking apparatus is easily stained because of pollutants generated during the cooking process. These pollutants may take the form of food scraps, sauces, fats, food particulates, and steam generated in the cooking process.
In addition to pollutants on the exterior of the cooking apparatus, pollutants can enter into the interior of the cooling apparatus through a gap in the cooking apparatus, particularly in the interior of the door. Generally, it is more difficult to remove pollutants from the interior of the door as compared to removing pollutants from the exterior of the cooking apparatus and the interior of the cooking chamber. Furthermore, in some cases, a user of the cooking apparatus may not know that pollutants have entered into the interior of the door and, subsequently, the pollutants may cause a bad smell due to the rotting of the pollutants in the door of the cooking apparatus. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain the cleanness of the cooking apparatus quality of the cooking apparatus may be deteriorated over time.